tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Wish Book
The Wish Book is available once you reach Level 12 and is accompanied by the quest Let's Grant Wishes. The Wish Book was implemented on Android in Version 3.2. Sarah's Wish Requirements: * Level 12 * Have a Cake Maker. Challenge: * Start with a pastry oven (decoration). * Erect a new orphanage (this is a house). * Make a barrel of Cinnamon (decoration). * Upgrade baker to Tier 4. * Upgrade Sugar Mill to Tier 4. * Upgrade Cakemaker to Tier 4. Reward: Text * Cinnamon Bun Shop. Mary's Wish Requirements: * Level 12 * Have a Barrel Maker. Challenge: * Midwife to deliver the baby (build Community Hospital). * Craft cash for pearls. * Craft 5 sapphires at once. * Build Playground (decoration) for the kids. * Upgrade Barrelmaker to Tier 2. * Collect from Barrelmaker twice! Reward: Text * Family Retreat. Jacob's Wish Requirements: * Level 12 * Have a Luxury Chicken Farm. Challenge: * Capture 3 escaped chickens (decoration). * Build Barn for the help. * Collect 6 times from the Luxury Chicken Farm. * Send 2 long sailboat journeys (you can use any ships) * Get 2 benches for resting (decoration). Reward: Text * Watch dog. Christopher's Wish Requirements: * Level 16 * Have a Globe Merchant. Challenge: * Expand land 3 times. * Make and sail with the Crafted Cruiser. * Craft cash for pearls twice. * Send the Galleon out twice. * Raid 8 friends (from your battle list): spread the truth! (Facebook not implemented - fight 8 pirates) * Send the Frigate out for proof. Reward: Text * Atlas (decoration) Tony's Wish Requirements: * Level 18 * Have a Cart Maker. Challenge: * Find 10 Ropes with Beth's Cruiser. * Collect from Cart Maker 10 times. * Upgrade Cart Maker to Tier 5. * Craft 5 Sapphires twice. * Find 2 Canvases. * Get a Pony (decoration) to pull your cart. Reward: Text * Village Cart (decoration) :: The Village Cart cannot be a decoration as it returns income! Its not a merchant as its not upgradeable, so it probably is actually a house. Need to confirm that it satisfies the criteria for a house when building a coin merchant (requirement for merchant is xx level and yy houses).... Jonah's Wish Requirements: * Level 21 * Have a Tuna Merchant. Challenge: * Find 5 Ropes on Beth's Cruiser (says use Beth's Cruiser, but ANY new ropes will do). * Defeat 8 friend ship's (or 8 pirates if no Facebook linkage). * Raid 1 friend to win your ship (or 1 pirate if no Facebook linkage). * Make 2 fishing nets with Ropes. * Get a Bait Rack (decoration). * Upgrade Tuna Merchant to Tier 3. Reward: * The Magellan. Lauren's Wish Requirements: * Level 25 * Have a Dress Maker. Challenge: * Upgrade Dress Maker to Tier 2. * Search for love (2 long voyages). * Kiss to seal the deal (kissing booth decoration). * Mermaid love advice (8 spins). * Get Cotton Farmer to Tier 2. * Say yes to him under the arch (decoration) Reward: Text * Wedding Hall. This is a USELESS decoration - takes up 3 x 3 space, but doesn't provide anything but a space filler. Edwin's Wish Requirements: * Level 28 * Have a Violin Maker. Challenge: * Find 6 Ropes for bows. * Collect 5 times from the Violin Maker. * 5 mermaid spins (any type). * Chop 40 trees. * Upgrade Violin Maker to Tier 2. * Get a Bathhouse (decoration) for guest. Reward: Text * Fiddlers Stage. ---- =Wish Book Christmas Special= Wish_Book_2.png Wish_Book_complete.png On the 6th of December a new Christmas page was added to the Wish Book. It's required for some Fixed Date Quests like A wish for Santa and the Winter Wishes quests. The new page contains 8 wishes which unlock on different days. Every wish must be completed by midnight on Christmas Day, 2012. Santa's Wish Dates for Quest: 06-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * St. Nicholas' Day Challenge: Help Santa grant everyone's wishes for Christmas! * Help Gepetto with 4 mermaid searches. * Build Sam's Ornament Shop (costs: 749,800 coins & 40 wood). * Help Elvie by finding 2 canvas. * Help Esther with 3 Fishpond collects. * Help Bob by Crafting Cash for Pearls. * Help Christie by finding 3 rope. Reward: *Santa's Home. Geppetto's Wish Dates for Quest: 05-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Woodcarver (takes 5 hours to build, costs: 750,080 coins & 40 wood). Challenge: Grant Geppetto's wish by getting the town ready for Christmas! *Craft the Town Billboard for wishlists (a decoration, costs: 45 wood, 5 bolts & 28,000 coins). *Get a Seasonal Tree (a decoration, costs: 23,300 coins). *Craft 5 Sapphires as gifts. *Search Mermaids for 5 rubies for gifts. *Defeat 4 pirates to perserve joy. *Spread the love: Get Mistletoe (a decoration, costs: 27,990 coins). Reward: * 1 ruby & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 1 quest). * Town Square. Esther's Wish Dates for Quest: 08-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Knitter (takes 8 hours to build, costs: 750,080 coins & 40 wood). Challenge: Help Esther have a warm and welcome Hannukah! * Find 5 coconuts for sweets. * Find friends: tap 50 Dolphins. * Craft Beehive for candle wax (takes 16 hours, costs: 21,000 coins, 40 wood, 3,500 pearls & 3 serums). * Decorate with a Festive Arch (a decoration, costs: 29,810 coins). * Get Gefilte Fish from 8 Fishing Pond collects. * Craft a Festive Gift (takes 12 hours, costs: 20,000 coins, 3,200 pearls, 4 ropes & 2 canvases). Reward: * 2 black pearls & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 2 quest). * Menorah (a decoration, 5 hours to build). Sam's Wish Dates for Quest: 11-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have an Ornamenter (takes 8 hours to build, costs: 749,800 coins & 40 wood). Challenge: Find Ways to help Sam party long into the night! * Get a Festive Street Lamp (Holiday Lamp: a decoration, takes 4 hours to build, costs: 31,780 coins). * Get Tier 3 Ornament Shop. * Have Beth find oil on 3 short voyages. * Light up things with Fireflies (build Firefly Spot house, takes 7 hours to build, costs: 217,450 coins & 60 wood). * Get enlightened with 2 mastery spins (do two "free spins"). * Collect 10x from Blacksmith for coal. Reward: * 4 emerald & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 3 quest). * Oil Lamp Maker (one hour to build, upgraded with sapphires). Bob Crachett's Wish Dates for Quest: 14-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have The Crachetts' (takes ? hours to build, costs: 220,030 coins & 60 wood). Challenge: Remind Bob's boss of the true meaning of christmas! *Build Scrooge Manor (takes 5 hours, costs: 218,000 coins & 60 wood). *Get Fezziwig Hall for past joy (takes 5 hours, costs: 204,560 coins & 60 wood). *Defeat 6 pirates to get Belle's lost ring. *Complete long voyage back in time (any). *Craft 5 Cash for Pearls. *Get a pile of presents for town (a decoration, costs: 32,040 coins). Reward: * 1 ruby & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 4 quest). * The Poultry Shop (1 hour to build, upgraded with pearls). Elvie's Wish Dates for Quest: 17-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Sweet Home (takes 5 hours to build, costs: 213,800 coins & 60 wood). Challenge: Complete tasks to get the North Pole Workshop caught up! *Craft some toys! Get Stuffed Bear (takes 12 hours, costs: 24,000 coins, 4 canvases, 10 sapphires & 1 coconut)! *Recruit Rudolph (a decoration, takes 6 hours, costs: 28,150 coins). *Raid 2 friends to recruit their help! (On 18/12/2012 changed to: Find 3 rubies in mermaid searches!) *Find 5 canvases for material. *Bribe 3 pirates to keep out trouble! *Send gifts with John on 4 medium voyages. Reward: * 2 black pearls & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 5 quest). * Toy Shop (1 hour to build, upgraded with sapphires). Christie's Wish Dates for Quest: 20-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Rusty Hut (takes ? hours to build, costs: 200,590 coins & 60 wood). Challenge: Help the Little Match Girl find a home for the holidays! *Find 8 ropes for kindling (sending ships out). *Build her a bonfire (a decoration, takes 12 hours to build, costs: 27,910 coins). *Find Friends: tap on a whale. *Find food with a roast pig (a decoration, costs: 29,760 coins). *Craft Cash for Pearls twice for change! *Collect 13x from the Bakery for food. Reward: * 5 emeralds & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 6 quest). * Match Maker (1 hour to build, upgrades with pearls) Mrs. Clause's Wish Dates for Quest: 23-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have Rudolph (a decoration, takes 6 hours to build, costs: 21,140 coins). Challenge: Gather materials to draw the reindeer home! * Craft some hay bales (takes 7 hours to craft, costs: 25,000 coins, 50 wood & 7 ropes). * Find a doe (a decoration, takes 4 hours, costs: 30,980 coins). * Search 5x with mermaids. * Search with Phillip on 2 long voyages. * Find 2 bolts to secure fences (try Barrel Maker). * Craft the manger for a home (takes 9 hours to craft, costs: 90,000 coins, 60 wood & 6 bolts). Reward: * 1 ruby & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 7 quest). *Reindeer Ranch (takes 60 minutes to build). Category:Quests